Online social networking continues to explode and become a primary activity for a growing number of people. Generally, these people write about the things they find interesting, display pictures of family and friends, and write about the content they enjoy such as movies, music, and videogames. People are generally limited in what they can post though, for example, a person can write about how they earned an achievement in a videogame, however this requires that the person go through a lengthy editing process. The person can obtain the information about how they performed in a videogame from some sources like a website maintained by the developer of the game, however, if a videogame developer does make this information accessible, or provide it in a manageable format, the person will not be able to integrate this information into their webpage.